Armada
The Armada 'is the main antagonist group of Pirate101. To put it simply, the Armada is a group of clockworks who try to enforce the law within the Spiral. Though they have done a good job of that (i.e. imprisoning pirates), recent events suggest that they are moving for something far bigger than mere law enforcement- domination of the Spiral! History The history of the Armada goes back to the Polarian Wars- Monquista, Valencia and Marleybone had formed an alliance because all of them had been betrayed by Polaris and its new ruler, Napoleguin, following the Penguin Revolt. Unfortunately, Napoleguin had reassembled the Polarian Navy (as quoted by Catbeard) "from the ground up" and was effectively obliterating all who stood in his way. Naturally, something had to be done or Napoleguin would take over. An as-of-now unnamed genius from Valencia presented the solution- a clockwork army! Hopeful, the Valencians gave the Armada control of their navy. The end result was cause for celebration- Napoleguin was beaten, the tide had turned in favor of the allied nations and the war was over! Unfortunately, though the was had long since ended, the Valencians continued to construct more Clockworks (most likely, the Clockworks had become self-aware by this point and have openly rebelled, overthrowing their creators). Now the Valencians have lost control of their army and have become slaves to their puppets (oh, the bitter irony)! In-game, it quickly becomes apparent that the Armada is after El Dorado. They plan to rebuild the Spiral from the ground up with no room for pirates. If they can find and take over El Dorado, (as Captain Avery puts it) "they'll be no stopping them"! Soldier Types #'Marine- The most common of the Armada soldiers, the Marines form the backbone of the Armada. Designed to be Buccaneers, the Marines always carry on their person an axe and a shield. #'Musketeer'- Like the Marines, Musketeers are common soldiers and make up the main force of the Armada. As is obvious by their title, the Musketeers are based off of actual musketeers, carrying nothing but a rifle to fight against pirates. #'Battle Angel'- One of the more recent models created by the Armada, the Battle Angels are both a symbol of beauty and a sign that the Armada has marked someone as a priority target. Exclusively female (and currently the only female members of the Armada apart from Kane's mistress), the Battle Angels are designed to be like Privateers and, as such, are given commanding positions in the Armada. Since they are Privateers, they are given swords and flintlock pistols to fight against pirates. #'Dragoon'- The latest (and most fearsome) of the Armada units to be designed, the Dragoons are designed for one purpose alone- war. If a pirate should even think of taking on one of these death-bringers alone, then the odds are that the pirate in question will be with their maker within the hour. A bizarre fusion of both Buccaneer and Musketeer, the Dragoon is a terror on the battlefield with its massive broadsword in its right hand, the cannon it carries in its left and the massive amount of armor the beast wears. It should be noted that, if there are explosive barrels in the area and a Dragoon is near one, then the pirate should use a ranged attack to destroy it, as Dragoons are susceptible to explosions. Noteworthy Clockworks #Kane- The leader and Supreme General of the clockworks, Kane was the first clockwork ever built. Rumor persists that he is stronger, faster and smarter than any living creature. #Deacon- Kane's Spymaster, Deacon is always the first to lead Armada troops into battle. Designed like a Musketeer, Deacon prefers to hang back and let his soldiers do all the work for him while he offers support from afar. Cold and calculating, Deacon is one of the smarter elite clockworks and is always laying some form of trap for pirates. Deacon is always learning, constantly spying on anyone that could prove dangerous to the Armada at any time. #Phule- Kane's Jester, Phule has a split personality reflected in his clothing and his mask- one half is light and friendly (even willing to be kind to pirates), whereas the other half is dark and cruel (completely lacking in remorse). It is apparent that Phule has no love for his fellow elite clockworks, as he contemplates letting the player go to deal with his "friends". The most unpredictable of the elite clockworks, one can never be certain of what Phule will do next. #Rooke- Kane's General, Rooke is the head of the Armada's forces and is often sent on war duties. Wielding an axe and tower shield, Rooke is made to be either a Privateer or a Buccaneer (sharing qualities from both). Though he is somewhat arrogant, he is much more friendly than the other elite clockworks (though that isn't saying much) and will willingly acknowledge some of his opponents as good fighters or tacticians. He has developed a method of battle referred to as Castling (a reference to chess, as is his name), which can prove devastating on the battlefield. #Bishop- Kane's Court Mage and a "mad tinkerer", Bishop has duties as Kane's personal magician, his personal soldier designer and his chief strategist. He is designed to be a Witchdoctor of some sort, given his skill with magic. Extremely arrogant, Bishop always underestimates his opponents (though this doesn't mean that they will succeed in a fight against him). Though Bishop has outlawed magic, he still continues to use it and has recently been contemplating the advantage of having the undead on the Armada's side. Like Rooke, his name is a reference to a chess piece. #Queen- Kane's mistress, and very loyal to his husband. Unlike chess, she haas much less power than here husband, but still very powerful. It is unknown if you will fight her, but it is very likely. She too has a chess-related name. Category:Deacon Category:Characters Category:Enemies